bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GirlOnline2001/Why School?
'Education' "It is important to get an education, but it is more important to understand what you are getting an education on." So, I haven’t posted in awhile, and I am very sorry about that. School and Work have crumbled up my life, and tossed it to the side. Like a piece of paper that had no good ideas. It tries to teach me, but they are either going way do slow or going way too fast. You know what I mean? Okay, so my Biology teacher teaches way to fast for my taste, but at the same time I already know somewhat of what she is trying to teach. I am going to call her Ms. Bio for now, okay? So, Ms. Bio I believe is an auditory learner, and she speaks non stop. The way you learn will be the way you teach things, you see I can learn from speech, but you have to be very detailed if you are trying to teach me. I am also visual, it is nice to hear and see the words at the same time. Now, for my History teacher, she teaches slow or nothing at all. She has given us extra things to do on the side. We are talking more about those more than the actual stuff we need to know. We only have about 60 minutes for that class, and spend 45 minutes of it going over the extra stuff. We only spend a fraction of the time talking about the Government. I have found the hidden meanings behind classes, but I don’t know why we are learning this stuff. Like, when am I ever going to use the actual information you give us? I know in sciences we learn how to observe the world around us, and ask questions about it. But, why do I need to know photosynthesis works? I am not going to become a Biologist when I grow up. In maths we learn all crazy equations in high school, but when will I use this elaborate equation in my job? I am not planning to go into finances, but I understand that in life we have to work around our problems. In social studies classes I understand not to repeat history in that big of a way, I know it happens everyday in my head. I just don’t notice it, because of how small the problem is. In english classes, I am reading other people’s point of view and planning my life out. Why do a very little amount of people understand this? The only classes I feel like I am actually learning anything is maths and english. If you are a teacher and are reading this, please recognize that we all don’t learn the same way you do. Some of us are auditory-musical, spatial, or kinesthetic. There are so many other learning styles, ask you students, and yourself, how do you learn things? Here are seven of them; The Seven Learning Styles * Visual (spatial):You prefer using pictures, images, and spatial understanding. * Aural (auditory-musical): You prefer using sound and music. * Verbal (linguistic): You prefer using words, both in speech and writing. * Physical (kinesthetic): You prefer using your body, hands and sense of touch. * Logical (mathematical): You prefer using logic, reasoning and systems. * Social (interpersonal): You prefer to learn in groups or with other people. * Solitary (intrapersonal): You prefer to work alone and use self-study. Your students don’t learn the same way you do, so ask them which one of the learning styles above fits them. Don’t forget that they may have multiple learning styles in different situations. For example I am a spatial-linguistic-intrapersonal-mathematical, I listen, but I need imagery to go along with it weather it could be pictures or words on the board. I do a lot of it alone, but I am logical in the way I study and learn materials. It is important to get an education, but it is more important to understand what you are getting an education on. Next time you go to sit down in class or work you are learning something every day. It could be a life lesson, or you could be trying to fix the coffee machine. You are also learning from others around you, so watch them too, just don’t be stalkerish about it. See you later, bye! ~~ <3 Girl Online, Gone Offline Category:Blog posts